Rock Li-Sun
|row2 = |raritycolor = epicfireearth}}Rock Li-Sun will do anything to win! He doesn't have enough time to train effectively so will employ dirty tactics if he has to. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 3|price = 1,700|exp = 25,200|sell = 7,500|gpm = 224|breed = N/A|hatch = 1d 13h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 80|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Taekwondo Legs|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Shin-Ramen Pass|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 15|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Home Team|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 25|Group1a Accuracy = 96|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 19|Group1a Text = 50% chance |Group1b Name = 5 - 4 - 1|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 14|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Guus Taughts|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 30|Group1c Accuracy = 98|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 16|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Bad Referee|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 40|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 26|Group2a Text = 50% chance |Group2b Name = Parked Bus|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 16|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Taegeuk Warriors|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 45|Group2c Accuracy = 96|Group2c Cooldown = 0|Group2c Stamina = 23|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Heavy Suitcase|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 26|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Awesome Save|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 40|Group3b Accuracy = 100|Group3b Cooldown = 1|Group3b Stamina = 19|Group3b Text = self: |Group3c Name = Red Devils|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 55|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 0|Group3c Stamina = 27|Group3c Text = |Special Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 0|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Like the other Rockball monsters, his design is filled with football references. * Name, colors, and egg are references to famed South Korean football player, Park Ji-sung. * Gamal Al-Ghandour was the referee for the 2002 World Cup quarter final between Spain and South Korea. * Taekwondo is a form of Korean martial arts. * Shin-Ramen is a reference to a famous brand of Korean instant noodle, Shin Ramyun. Park Ji-sung appeared in Shin Ramyun advertizing in 2009. * The skill, Guus Taughts, is likely a reference to famous Dutch football manager, Guus Hiddink, who managed the South Korean team from 2000-2002. * The Korean national football team is also known as the Taegeuk Warriors and the Red Devils. Category:Epic Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Immune to Burning Category:Monsters Category:Rockball Players Category:Fire/Earth Category:No Book Category:Essence Category:Staff